Crimson Sacrifice Revamped
by stellamedii
Summary: When twins, a brother and a sister get trapped in a village, they find that they are unable to escape. The only way to escape is by solving the mystery of the tragedy of the lost village. Fatal Frame / Persona 3 P3P fanfic. I'm not sure how accurate the desc. is now that I changed it up honestly. It's subject to change I think.


This wasn't an unusual place for him. If anything, the fact that he failed to visit this serene river more often was the oddity.

Minato just couldn't though. Not after the accident that claimed his family. There were no more good times of skipping rocks, not that using a shallow river ever proved effective. No more splashing around with a smile or laughter ringing out. No more warm, tranquil picnics. It was just no more, much like his family. A grim thought, but when wasn't his lack of loved ones on his mind?

"Oh c'mon, Mina-chan" A young, feminine voice sounded from behind him. Another tradition he grimaced over. "You have everyone at school and the dorm." The small girl rather harshly shoved Minato aside to share his 'seat' with him, not that he could really feel it. A grunt escaped him but nothing more for a moment. Not until the child was forced to stand and get right in his face did he react.

Minato turned away, gaze forced off his not so recently departed twin.

"You're not real." He uttered out begrudgingly.

The six year old frowned then. Within moments however, it was turned on its head.

"I know what'll help!" The child beamed. Minato wanted no part of it though, choosing to keep his gaze lowered and off of her, instead allowing it to fall back on the river that continued trickling by. Maybe if he ignored her she'll disappear.

That didn't prove to be the case however as instead of vanishing to leave him be like normal, arms came from behind him. They weren't the kind a six year old would have, nor was she wearing her old school uniform. No, instead her arms were bare and they easily wrapped around his neck as she rested her cheek on his head. That much he could actually feel, leaving the hairs on the back of his neck to stand and for him to jolt up and rudely tear out of her loose grasp.

As he moved from her side, Minato nearly trip. It was nothing but a stumble, though it perfectly described how he felt inside.

After regaining his composure, however only in stature as his face still held a look of terror only his family could spur, he looked to his deceased twin. She was much older now, rivaling him even. Her auburn hair was up and held with hair pins while her outfit was also changed. Instead of the maroon school uniform, Hamuko now wore a loose, short sleeved, peach top and a white skirt with a bow tied in it.

Admittedly, she was beautiful. Unfortunately, her appearance brought tears to the usually stoic teen's eyes. His stature still failed to change though.

"Hamuko…" He uttered out in disbelief. His sister merely smiled with pleasure at his reaction.

"Do I look better now?" She held the midsection of her skirt and twirled very slightly to show off her new outfit. His reaction remained as stunned silence with a slightly agape mouth. Such left Hamuko to pout a bit childishly. He couldn't exactly blame her though as she was supposed to be six. "Minato!"

That jumpstarted him, and by that, he simply looked up with a small "huh?"

Hamuko smirked then, once more enjoying the reaction she caused. It was oddly devious looking of her.

"Great! Now let's go!" Immediately, she turned on her heel and ran off into the forest behind, leaving her twin in the dust. He mimicked her with disbelief before kicking himself into action.

He knew she had a tendency to show up, especially by the river, but she could never touch him. She wasn't real. When she put her arms around him though, he could feel it. Minato wasn't sure whether he should be petrified by the interaction, or thrilled to have his sister back. Speaking of which, Hamuko growing up was also new, he couldn't say he hated it though. It really felt like she was back and had been here this whole time. For that, the teen truly was thrilled.

So as Minato ran after a teasing Hamuko, he couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

They continued on their way through the woods, Hamuko running from a pursuing Minato. With surprising playfulness, he ran alongside her and repeatedly tried to grab for her only to narrowly miss each time. That was alright though, because she was here with him, and after so long she stopped. He didn't quite get the memo however, leading Minato to crash into his twin.

The two laughed joyously as they tumbled down the hill. After so long, Minato held tighter onto Hamuko to protect her from the prolonged fall. She didn't seem to mind in the slightest however as she continued laughing away with delight.

By the time they reached the bottom, Minato held much too tightly onto her and her laughter finally subsided. She wasn't mad though as she continued to don a warm smile for the other. He however scurried from her side as he realized what had happened which only brought more chuckling from her.

"C'mon, Mina, I'm not so fragile a small fall will kill me."

Just then, the smell of smoke filled his senses as a striking image of fire came to mind. He could see a flash of their old car, and beside him was the bloodied and motionless form of his younger sister. Such a sensation brought a panicked gasp from him.

"Are you alright, Minato?" Hamuko asked with concern.

Despite his sudden fretting, Minato nodded, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her head tilted with curiosity. "You look pale. Paler than usual."

He gave a small smirk in reply before moving to sit up. She followed suit, but being after him, allowed Minato the chance to extend a helping hand to her. With a grateful smile of her own, she took his hand and accepted his help up.

"You're such a gentleman." She teased, bringing a wider smile to his own face.

"I've had practice."

"With all those girls you hang out with, I bet you have."

He gave a small chuckle then.

"I hang out with guys too."

"Yeah, and talk about girls." She pointed out. "You're such a teenage boy."

"We talk about food too." He countered with a short laugh.

"Only you could find conversations about food to be interesting."

"But the ramen at Hagakure is amazing, Hamu-chan. It's to die for." He replied a bit childishly himself. Perhaps he was getting too comfortable with her. What was the harm in that though? "You need to try it."

"To die for huh, that's pretty insensitive of you." She remarked blandly. His face paled then and he silenced. He didn't apologize but the look in his lowered gaze did it for him. Within moments, Hamuko was laughing again and patting him rather hard on the back, a feeling he absolutely reveled in.

"I'm just messing with you, Mina. Make all the macabre jokes you want. I'll join you."

"But…" He began, his gaze raising to land once more on her. Hamuko's own had averted from him, instead following a crimson butterfly. His did the same, eyes locked on the beautifully striking creature. It fluttered around and between them before ultimately landing on his neck. He knew it was good luck for them to land on him, or maybe that was ladybugs, but one this size was a little terrifying. Not that he'd let that show.

What did show however was the discomfort from it. The butterfly was light, so why did it feel like there was so much pressure? So much so that Minato was starting to lose air. He gasped , immediately ripping the butterfly from his throat and throwing it away from him. It barely seemed deterred in the harsh gesture as the critter fluttered away.

His own state hadn't altered. Instead it got worse. He choked and coughed for air but it never came. Hamuko didn't move to help either as her gaze stayed fixated on the butterfly.

Thanks to the lack of oxygen, Minato collapsed, a hand pressed to his throat to alleviate what wasn't there to no avail. Through blurred vision, he could see annoyance on his sister's face. Was she mad at him? Why?

"Hamu...ko…"

**A/N: Well I wrote this on five hours of sleep but had people check it over and make sure it was good so hopefully you think so too, and hopefully it catches your attention like my initial story did. If not, then I am sorry but I'll be continuing with this route for the story.**

**Also, I'll be going back and forth, alternating between this fic and another I started writing for Kingdom Hearts. I'll alternate between chapters so hopefully that goes well. But that'll be next, then the next chapter for this which I accidentally started already.**

**Also also, if there's any typos, I just fixed this up but my cat stepped on my keyboard. I think I fixed it, but that might've happened.**

**And as always, I don't own anything Persona related or Fatal Frame related.**


End file.
